Ashley Tisdale
Ashley Michelle Tisdale (born July 2, 1985) is an American actress, singer and television producer. Tisdale's first major acting role was as Maddie Fitzpatrick in Disney's The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Tisdale portrayed the antagonist Sharpay Evans in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_%28film_series%29 High School Musical film series]. Her role required her to perform several songs in the film series' soundtracks. She became the first female artist to debut with two songs simultaneously on the Billboard Hot 100 with "What I've Been Looking For" and "Bop to the Top", both songs from the first High School Musical soundtrack , in the week of February 12, 2006. After her first High School Musical appearance, she signed with Warner Bros. Records and launched a solo music career. Her debut album Headstrong was released in February 2007 and debuted at number five in the U.S. chart, selling 64,000 copies. The album was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. Her second studio album Guilty Pleasure was first released in June 2009. Tisdale has a prominent voice role as Candace Flynn in Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb. She also starred in the 2009 feature film Aliens in the Attic as Bethany Pearson. In 2011, she was cast in her first major broadcast role in The CW's television series Hellcats as Savannah Monroe, an intense and very religious cheerleader. Early life and career beginnings Tisdale was born in West Deal, Monmouth County, New Jersey on July 2, 1985, to Lisa (née Morris) and Mike Tisdale, who run a construction company. She grew up in Ocean Township. Her elder sister, Jennifer Tisdale, is also an actress and her maternal grandfather, Arnold Morris, developed the Ginsu Knives. Through her grandfather, she is also related to businessman Ron Popeil. Tisdale is Jewish on her mother's side and considers herself Jewish. At the age of three, Tisdale was discovered by her current manager Bill Perlman at a New Jersey mall. He sent her on auditions for commercials and on her first audition, she landed a JC Penney spot. Tisdale went on to appear in more than 100 commercials as a kid and to become a Ford Model. She began her theatrical career by appearing in Gypsy: A Musical Fable and The Sound of Music at Monmouth County's Jewish Community Center. At the age of eight, she was cast in a leading role in the Broadway musical, Les Misérables, and later toured internationally with the cast of Annie. At the age of twelve, Tisdale sang for Bill Clinton in the White House. Career * 1996–2006: Early roles *n the late 1990s and early 2000s, Tisdale had minor roles in several television shows such as The Hughleys, Smart Guy, 7th Heaven and Bette. For her role in Boston Public she received a 2000 Young Artist Award nomination for "best guest performance in a TV drama". Tisdale had minor roles in the feature films A Bug's Life and Donnie Darko, which are her first film appearances. In 2004, she was cast as the teenage candy-counter girl Maddie Fitzpatrick in the Disney Channel series, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody which premiered in March 2005. She later won her first award at the UK Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for her role in the show. *isdale was cast as the popular, narcissistic high school student Sharpay Evans in the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which premiered in January 2006. She also performed several song as Evans in film's 2006 soundtrack. She became the first female artist to debut with two songs simultaneously on the "Billboard Hot 100" with "What I've Been Looking For" and "Bop to the Top". Tisdale also recorded a cover of "Kiss the Girl" and filmed a music video for the song. In 2006, she signed a record deal with Warner Bros. Records and covered Wham!'s "Last Christmas", which was her first single in her Warner Bros. deal. A 2006 three-song EP, He Said She Said EP was released to promote Headstrong. She also participated in the High School Musical: The Concert tour, performing High School Musical songs and three songs from her debut album. 2007–present: Career development In February 2007, her first solo album, Headstrong, was released by Warner Bros Records and debuted at number five on the Billboard 200, selling 64,000 copies. "Be Good to Me" was released as album's the first single in the fall 2006 and "He Said She Said" was released as the second. In 2008, a third single, "Not Like That", was released in Europe, while a fourth single, "Suddenly", was released in Germany. Tisdale released her first music DVD, There's Something About Ashley, in November 2007 with a three-song trilogy comprising music videos and a documentary about the creation of her debut album, which was later certified Gold in the U.S. for 500,000 copies shipped. Headstrong was voted the sixth best 2007 album by Billboard readers. In 2007, Tisdale reprised the role Sharpay Evans in High School Musical 2, the second installment of the series and she was featured in the film's soundtrack. Her performance in the film was critically successful and praised by many media outlets such as The Hollywood Reporter. The film received 17 million viewers on its premiere night and was Disney Channel's most-watched television movie. Tisdale has a voice role in Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb as the series' main antagonist Candace Flynn and contributed to the show's 2009 soundtrack as her character. She also voiced Camille Leon in Kim Possible. In 2008, Tisdale starred as Mandy Gilbert in the ABC Family Original Movie Picture This and also executive produced the film. Tisdale reprised her role as Sharpay Evans in the third installment of the High School Musical series, High School Musical 3: Senior Year which premiered in October 2008. She also contributed to the soundtrack. Entertainment Weekly labeled her one of film's breakout stars, they said her portrayal of the narcissistic Sharpay Evans makes "narcissism a goofy, bedazzled pleasure". High School Musical 3 earned $42 million in its domestic opening weekend, which became the biggest opening for a musical film. Tisdale's second solo album Guilty Pleasure was first released in June 2009 in several countries and in July 2009 in North America. She said the album includes "more rock and edgier" music. The album's lead single, "It's Alright, It's OK", was released on April 2009 in the United States in airplay and digital formats. The album later debuted at number twelve on the Billboard 200, selling 25,000 copies in its first week. The album generated mixed reviews and has a 54% rating on Metacritic, based on five critic reviews. Billboard claimed the album "doesn't give the singer room to comfortably let loose". The album's second single, "Crank It Up" was released in October 2009. She is featured in Boys Like Girls' "Love Drunk" music video. Tisdale starred in the 2009 20th Century Fox family film Aliens in the Attic as Bethany Pearson. Although she is credited as one of the main characters, The New York Times said Tisdale "spends much of the film off screen". The film grossed $60 million worldwide. In 2009, she guest starred as Maddie Fitzpatrick in The Suite Life on Deck and appeared in Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. Tisdale is also a producer, she has a production company named Blondie Girl Productions and is working on several projects including an animated series. Tisdale also signed a deal with FremantleMedia to produce a reality show. In October 2009, Tisdale was cast in the film, Sleepless Beauty. 2010 Onwards During 2010, Tisdale has been linked to numerous projects, including leading roles in future films such as Sleepless Beauty,[45][46] The Last First Time[47] and a remake of 1989 Teen Witch.[46][48] Tisdale and her production company signed a multiyear production deal with Relativity Media in 2010, to create, develop and executive produce a series.[29] Her company has been working in projects for Disney and Nickelodeon,[49] a Bravo TV reality show titled Miss Advised[50] and an upcoming television series based on Laurie Faria Stolarz's book Blue Is for Nightmares.[51] During 2010, Tisdale had vocal roles in several TV cartoons including The Cleveland Show,[52] Family Guy[53] and Glenn Martin, DDS.[54] Her involvement in The CW Television Network drama series Hellcats was announced in March, when The Hollywood Reporter reported Tisdale had signed on to co-star on her first major broadcast series role as Savannah Monroe, the peppy and fiercely intense captain of the Hellcats.[55] The series had its script based on the book Cheer: Inside the Secret World of College Cheerleaders by journalist Kate Torgovnick and was described as "Election meets Bring It On" by critics.[56][57] Hellcats, however, had one full season as it was cancelled by The CW in 2011.[58] A High School Musical spin-off entitled Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, released directly in DVD, featured Tisdale reprising her role as Sharpay Evans and also serving as the executive producer.[59][60] The Disney Channel Original Movie captured 5 million viewers on its premiere night on Disney Channel.[61] Tisdale voiced Candance Flynn in the 2011's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_The_Movie:_Across_the_2nd_Dimension Phineas and Ferb movie] that premiered on Disney Channel with 7.6 million viewers on its debut night.[62] Musical style Tisdale's music is predominantly pop and has included ballads and pop rock. Love and heartbreak are major themes in Tisdale's songs and her output makes use of electronic instruments such as drum machines and electric guitars. She co-wrote several songs on her studio albums. Her musical influences include Kelly Clarkson, The Used, Boys Like Girls, Michael Jackson, My Chemical Romance, and Lady GaGa. In an AOL interview, Tisdale said, "I’ve been a big fan of Pink ever since she started. I love Katy Perry’s sense of humor and her pop/rock feel. I love Pat Benatar's music. I’m inspired by all these women when I’m going into the studio, but almost anything inspires me." Public image and personal life Tisdale is a member of the Creative Artists Agency. In 2007, Tisdale appeared in a promotional campaign for Staples, Inc.'s "Geared 4 School" sweepstakes and appeared in promotional campaigns for Eckō Red clothing brand. She toured malls in the U.S. and performed in fashion shows hosted at each mall as part of her deal with Eckō. Tisdale was romantically involved with Jared Murillo and ended their relationship in March 2009. In March 2007, Tisdale told Blender she was drug and alcohol-free, and does not smoke and went on to add, "my mom really instilled confidence in me, so I'm not somebody who'd be under peer pressure". She was ranked #10 in Maxim's 2008 Hot 100 list and was ranked #94 on ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celebrity_100 '''Forbes 2008 Celebrity 100 list]. She underwent a septoplasty procedure on November 2007 to correct her partially deviated septum. According to Tisdale, this was done for "health-related reasons and not out of a belief in plastic surgery". The procedure corrected two small fractures in her nose which were interfering with her breathing. She spoke to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_%28magazine%29 People] magazine about the surgery, saying that it was important to her to be honest with her fans. In 2008, Tisdale was ranked #17 in "Forbes' High Earners Under 30" list and earned $2.8 million from High School Musical 3. She also teamed up with Huckleberry Toys to produce a limited quantity of dolls modeled after her. She was the face of Degree Girl in the U.S. and recorded several commercials and songs to promote the product. In 2009, Tisdale signed a five-year endorsements contract with Italian clothes line, Puerco Espin. She is a volunteer for the 2009 "Get on the Bus" charity campaign. Since 2009, she is in a relationship with the music video director Scott Speer.[84] Tisdale posed nude for the May 2011 issue of Allure magazine. She was quoted as saying that "being in this shoot was me saying, ‘I’m not just the young girl everybody thinks I am. I’m actually a woman.’”[85][86] Filmography Films Television Discography *Headstrong (2007) *Guilty Pleasure (2009) Awards and nominations __NOEDITSECTION__